


The Physical Machinery

by TheyCallMeRobin



Series: Push & Pull [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biology, F/F, Shameless Smut, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root sees Shaw's body as a perfect developed machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physical Machinery

**Author's Note:**

> -Okay, here it is, the 3rd and last one of the "Push & Pull" series.  
> *This work is unbeta'ed*  
> ># Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving Day, to all of you who celebrates it!!!

This time Shaw was the one disappeared from the campus. Root wasted no time in checking all cameras in the university, finding nothing, but the same stupid people. She skipped her classes during two days in a row, she was on a personal mission. Root dared to pose as medicine student, to get access to Shaw's classes, but still she couldn't find Sameen. The tall lady, spoke with some of Shaw's classmates, but none of them knew where she was. As Root was exiting the Biology classroom, a hand grabbed her wrist, it was Michael Cole's. He told Root that Shaw was on a Laboratory experimental trip, only students with a 4.00 average could go. Root thanked him and felt relieved for only a few seconds... It meant she will not see Shaw in the next few days.

As soon as she could, she went to the library. She took her laptop and searched Shaw's location. The place where Shaw was had no cameras, so it took a bit longer than two minutes (with a little help from her friend) to find out. She was at a park near the university. Root battled with the willings of going there, but she decided not to, at the end.

On the other hand there was Shaw, busied with the experiment. She had no time to think about anything else. It was good to be this busy. They were non-stop working from 8am to 5pm.

At 4pm the professor called the small group of selected students, for a lesson. Everyone was listening, but Shaw, she was spaced out. Like she was hearing, but not listening at all. The professor noticed and he threw a white foamy ball at her. Her reflexes are so sharp that she managed to catch the ball before it hit her nose.

"Which two animal species have similarities with human DNA? And which is the percent?" -Asked the professor, with a grin.

"Chimpanzees with a 98% and mouses with a 92% of similarity to human DNA" -Answered Shaw, with a shit-eating smile.

The professor, surprised, congrated Shaw and she threw the ball at him. Then he finished his lesson and then they went to take a bath, eat and sleep.

Around 1am Shaw's phone received a message, she quickly grabbed the phone and read it:

># "Hey sweetie, you busy?"

#< "Who is this?"

># "You don't know me now, Sam?"

#< "Got it! Root! How did you get my number? And yes I am busy, I'm sleeping!"

># "I have a friend who eases me information from people."

#< "What do you want?"

># "Can't two girls take a break from university to catch up?"

#< "No, we do not have time to catch up!"

With that Shaw ended the thread and tried to go back to sleep. Root did not send any other message.

Just two more days until this experimental trip is over!

Saturday evening was very busy for Root and Jeremy, developing a cochlear implant. Damn professor, but awesome at the same time.

"Do you have the cables?" -Asked Root, holding the half completed cochlear implant. 

"Yes I do, lovely!" -Answered Lambert, flashing his irritant, but interesting smile.

"Fine, wire them up at the end of this thing." -Ordered Root, her face fully focused on their work.  

"Done." -Responded Jeremy, a bead of sweat tripping down his forehead. "Okay... uhm, who's going to sold it, you or me?" -Curiously asked Root holding a soldering iron.

"I will do it!" -Said Lambert, taking the tool from Root's hand and beginning to sold carefully at the end of the small cochlear implant prototype, but before Root gave him a pair of black security glasses.

Root watched the sparks flying in every direction. They looked like those pretty coloured lights on New Year's Eve. Her eyes were like wanting something, lustful maybe. Is all fire's fault.

She was sitting over a table, behind Jeremy. When he finished, he released the soldering iron and spun around, now face to face with Root. Without permission, he placed his hands on Root's waist and tried to kiss her, but failed, because she turned her face to the side, instead she gave him a soft and quick kiss on the cheek, politely pushing his hands away from her waist.

"The only reward you'll get from this... is the grade, when we present our work to the professor and the class. I'll see you on Wednesday. Bye." -Root told him, firmly looking to his eyes. Lambert's face reddened like a stop light, as he saw Root grabbing her iconic leather jacket and leaving his house's garage.

A few minutes later, Root received an e-mail from the professor, which said that instead of presenting the work in class, they'll be presenting it for the universitarian community. Root remembered that next week will be the technology week. Oh and she remembered Shaw will be back, so how will Sameen react when she spots Root working with Jeremy? The mere thought of the "No touching" rule, Shaw used on her that time at the Music classroom, made her chuckle.

Monday arrived finally! Shaw got to the university at 7:30am as usual. She spotted a few guys handling and ensambling an stage at the middle of the university, girls glueing posters at the walls and everywhere, but she showed no interest.

So when she arrived to her Biology class, the first thing she saw was Lambert's stupid grin, she rolled her eyes and sat. Biology professor spent the whole hour talking about her personal problems. Shaw couldn't wait to get out of the classroom. So when the clock hit 9:00am, she was the first one to leave. She took History class, went to work at the library and then she took her two remaining classes.

Tuesday was the same.

Now, Wednesday... Root and Jeremy have to present their work to a big population of the university. Is alright by them, they're not shy, but Shaw's around, Root's been warned once about being with Jeremy, so she's curious to know what might happen! This is thrilling in all kinds of ways. Root was flashing the biggest smile ever!

There were a few technology works exposed to the public. But seriously, Root and Jeremy's work was the greatest. The smallest and most discreet cochlear implant, very well done work. Once is inside the ear, it is totally concealed. The audio is set to a perfect level and the perception of frequencies is majestic. Simply the finest work ever done.

The moment of truth! The curiousity was eating Shaw alive, she had to go and see all of those technologic things. She got interested in a sort of surgery tool which combined precise adjustment with lazer detecting tumors and a scalpel to cut the zone. She kept looking at all the works, admiring the effort of everyone. Suddenly Shaw stopped at a certain booth, something small, looked like a nut, despite it's size, it looked perfectly crafted, all the details, majestic.

"Interested in cochlear implants, Shaw?" -Asked Jeremy, his voice making Shaw wanting to punch him.

"You made it?" -Shaw responded, annoyed as never before.

"It was developed by myself and a friend, *grabs Root by the hand* Ms. Groves here!" -His words were a like a cold ice bucket falling over Shaw's head. She clutched her hand in a fist, but didn't throw a punch at them. Root's face exhibited a pinkish color, but still she made an evil grin.

"Good job, you two..." -Shaw said dryly, Lambert grinned and moved away to explain their work to another student. "Uhm... Root, we need to talk." -Shaw said gripping tightly the taller woman's wrist, bringing her closer. Shaw didn't mean to have a talk, like a chit-chat, she meant she was going to punish Root and oh she was going to make Lambert pay, even when he did not know what is going on between the two ladies.

"When and where Sam'?" -Prompted Root.

"Now!" -Ordered Shaw, in a threatning tone, but if anything, it made Root grin even wider. Shaw pulled Root out of the booth, and started walking at a fast pace, still gripping Root's wrist and ignoring the few looks of some students. Root was almost running behind the smaller woman, holding the chuckles.

Shaw walked and walked, never releasing Root's wrist until they were alone in a hallway. She smacked Root against a wall, looking at her fiercely.

"Sameen, this is not a place for jealousy outbursts!" -Said Root, her face smug.

"Shut up. Why?" -Asked Shaw, not allowing Root to push herself away from the wall.

"Why what, Sam'?" -Root mocked, stealing a quick kiss from Shaw's mouth.

"Don't call me Sam! Why?" -Warned Shaw, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Okay, Sameen. By the way, it was the professor's idea, I had no choice." -Explained Root, kissing Shaw again. One more time, Shaw smacks her against the wall.

"Sure. Did you work together... outside of the university?" -Asked Shaw, her eyes looked furious, her words dry.

"S-someone's jealous!" -Root mocked once again, she couldn't contain the laughter at Shaw's facial expressions.

Shaw said no other word, she kissed Root on the neck and bit her roughly, leaving a furiously red mark. Root squeaked something, but Shaw didn't pay attencion. Shaw grabbed Root's forearm and pulled her to another long walk, until they stopped at the parking. Then they got into Shaw's car and they left to Shaw's apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Root shut the door close and took the lead, pressing the smaller woman to the wall and kissing her with feral desire. Shaw's hands quickly going up to Root's hips, then to undo the blue dress' zipper. The dress fell and pooled on Root's feet, revealing silky black underwear. She pulled away from Shaw's body and stepped out of the dress, then she stripped Shaw from her black t-shirt, leaving the smaller woman with her bra' and black leggins. Root took a few seconds to admire Shaw's perfectly fitted body, before Shaw pulled her close and licked Root's collar bone up to the neck, then tracing lazy circles at Root's pulse point. Root's hands were sliding up and down Shaw's back, leaving thin red lines.

Shaw took her bra' off, and then she kicked off the shoes, took off her leggins and remaining underwear, remaining completely naked in front of Root. The taller woman gasped once her eyes fell in the other woman. 

"Let's go to my bedroom!" -Said Shaw, her voice normal, quiet. Root followed Shaw, silently. 

When they got to Shaw's bedroom, the small woman pushed Root, this one falling on the bed, smiling. Shaw got on top of her, kissing Root's ruby red lips. That kiss was a war for control, how much desire did they contain during this week?

Root broke the kiss, her right hand going down slowly on Shaw's torso. Shaw caught Root's wrist and put it over Root's head. Root grabbed Shaw's hand with her free one, then taking advantage and placing herself on top of Shaw, Shaw smiled, smug.

"Control me from where you are!" -Told Root to Shaw, her eyes expecting, wanting Shaw to move.

"This is the moment when you give me a good reason to do what you want!" -Warned Shaw, her eyes lustful, her body already feeling hot to the touch.

"Needing encouragement? Well... Your friend Jeremy attempted to kiss me, four days ago." -Root prompted, delighted by the exaggerated sigh that Shaw made and the thunderous squirm she did.

"He attempted or succeeded?" -Asked Shaw, irritated, ready to burn Root.

"He placed his hands on my waist and tried to kiss me, but I turned my face away, he's not too much my type." -Root explained, Shaw's fingers began to circle her breasts over the bra', Root could only grip her hands on Shaw's wrists and slightly threw her head back. Then Shaw managed to grab Root's hands and pulled Root down to a deep kiss.

Shaw released Root's hands, and nudged a thigh between Root's legs, the taller woman chuckled in a perverted way. Then Shaw's left hand grabbed Root's butt and traced lines, and scratched the soft ivory skin, not politely at all.

Root, broke the kiss, and moved to nibble Shaw's earlobe, licking down the smaller woman's neck, then biting harshly at Shaw's collar bone. The pressure of Root's teeth against her collar bone was pleasant. She smacked Root's butt, hardly. Then moved her hand to toy with Root's center through the underwear. Root felt in some sort of wild dimension, when Shaw's fingers touched her, the fabric of the underwear rising the good sensations between her legs, but she wanted more, she needed Shaw deeper.

Shaw was positive with the results of her touch on Root's body, she kept teasing incesantly. Root took off her bra', Shaw angled herself, making it possible to suck on the pale woman's nipple while still teasing her. Root was so wet already, Shaw could feel it through the silky fabric. The taller woman, arched her back, her chest rising and falling faster and faster the more Shaw sucked.

"Sameen, please!" -Root sounded wanting, she so needed Shaw to go further.

Knowing what Root wanted, Shaw ripped the taller woman's underwear off and grazed her fingers in Root's clit, before shoving two fingers inside of her.

"You don't come until I say." -Warned Shaw. Root nodded biting her lower lip so hard.

The smaller woman began a slow rhythm, rinsing little by little, very slow. Root moaned a few times. Shaw was enjoying this, the control she had over Root, even when she was underneath. The back of her hand grazed Root's clit with each thrust. Root bit her own hand a few times to withold the orgasm that wanted to be let out so bad. Shaw stared at Root's eyes, they were disoriented. 

Root was about to come, no possible way to hold it. Shaw's thrusts started to be frantic, faster, unforgivable. Root's face down to her chest reddened, her eyes shut.

"You cannot come yet!" -Said Shaw, smugly smiling.

"Shaw, please, let me!" -Root pleaded, in a high pitch.

"No!" -Shaw thrusted faster, Root's inner walls tightening around Shaw's fingers. Root biting her lower lip, pulling Shaw's hair, her hips writhing on top of the smaller woman, making the biggest effort to stop herself from coming.

Shaw pouted her lips, Root kissed her biting Shaw's lips, drawing blood out of them. Her hands kneading Shaw's breasts roughly.

"Now you can come." -Ordered Shaw and Root screamed something obsene when she came.

Root collapsed on top of Shaw, Shaw's arms circled Root's body pulling her closer if it was possible. Root's breath was hot on Shaw's neck, one of her hands sliding down to Shaw's wetted center, stroking rapidly on the clit, Shaw's breathing ragged.

"I want to taste you, Sameen." -Said Root, still breathing on Shaw's neck. Shaw didn't say a word, so Root took it as permission and started to kiss and lick down Shaw's body, stopping right above Shaw's center. She kissed Shaw's thighs softly, feeling strong muscles tense under the soft flesh of her lips

"You know I liked how impatient you were the first time at the library." -Said Root, licking Shaw's folds, in deliberate motions. Shaw threw her head back with a loud "ah", her hands came to tangle on Root's flawless hair, urging her on.

Root then licked Shaw's clit and sucked, her teeth grazing the bundle of nerves, making the smaller woman shake wildly. 

"You taste so good!" -Root said, moving to kiss Shaw. The kiss was slow, not rushed at all. Shaw tasting herself. Then Root broke the kiss and went back to lick Shaw's center. Her licks were fast, an uncontrollable rhythm. Shaw, gripped the bed sheets tightly, her thighs trying to press together, only of Root's head wasn't between. The smaller woman arched her back, like her soul wanted to leave her body.

Shaw's chest rose and fell in quick movements, sweat dripping off her neck and forehead. The few moans she made were loud, groans, growls strained on Shaw's throat. Root liking more and more what she was being able to experience. 

Shaw's body was a real perfect developed machine. Every muscle working on time. All the motions of Shaw's body responding gratefully to Root's ministrations. The physical machinery of this small woman is exquisite.

And after all this mental wondering, Root inserted three fingers inside of Shaw, thrusting even faster and harder than the smaller woman did to her.

"Oh, crap!! Root!" -Shaw moaned, her body tensing, Root kept thrusting, now adding her tongue over Shaw's clit. 

Shaw's orgasm building furiously. Root pushed in and pulled out a few more times before Shaw gloriously came. Right in the moment when Shaw had a sharp intake of breath, Root pulled her fingers out of Shaw, and sucked one more time on the bundle of nerves, making Shaw release a tiny squeak.

Shaw pulled Root's hair, bringing her to a hot kiss, tasting herself once more. 

"You cool for a second round?" -Asked Shaw between pants, Root kissed her again.

"Oh Shaw, let's rest first and then..." -Answered Root smiling.

"Sure." -Replied Shaw, laughing, she knew Root was exhausted. So Shaw got under the sheets and covered Root with them.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Here a list of the songs I listened to, while writing this work:
> 
> 1\. Future (Bassnectar)  
> 2\. Dream On (Aerosmith, Griz Remix)  
> 3\. Rastaman (Krak N Dub)  
> 4\. Killing Time (She Wants Revenge)  
> 5\. I Don't Wanna Fall In Love (She Wants Revenge)  
> 6\. Love To Sleep (She Wants Revenge)  
> 7\. Tear You Apart (She Wants Revenge)  
> 8\. Ghost In The Machine (Blasterjaxx ft. MoTi)  
> 9\. The Machine (Fiona Bevan)  
> 10\. Te Amo (Rihanna)  
> 11\. BBHMM (Rihanna)  
> 12\. Revolution (Congo Natty)  
> 13\. I Need You (Swanky Tunes)  
> 14\. Louise (The Cyrenaics)  
> 15\. Superman (Hadise)


End file.
